Perfectly Charmings
by Lilac Moon
Summary: New One Shot series. After the Final Battle, like Gideon, Emma is a de-aged. Snow and Charming are shocked and elated to find that everything that was stolen from them is returned and they have a chance at a true happy beginning. Now, they must balance two babies and being a teacher and Sheriff. But they have a lot of help from family. Prompts and requests welcome for this verse!
1. A Happy Beginning

**AN: I know, I know, I'm starting yet another new series. But this is just something I really wanted to do. I will continue to post one shots periodically in my Once Upon a Snowing series, but this one-shot series will be more themed. I do have quite a few other stories on my plate, but I will manage updates to this one as much as possible, at least once a week and hopefully more. Prompts and requests will definitely help!**

 **This first one-shot will set up the series and then I'd love to get prompts for this one. But here are the specifics:**

 **So...when Gideon stabs Emma and the light erupts from her, he's not the only one that is de-aged. Emma is an infant again. I know this won't be popular with CS fans, but I really like the idea of Snowing raising their two babies together and juggling being Sheriff and teaching, with lots of help from Red, Granny, Regina, and the dwarves.**

 **So if you have a Charming family/Snowing prompt, please review! It can be domestic fluff, romance, or even adventure, cause Storybrooke can never be too peaceful.**

 **Neal and Emma can be babies or toddlers, or older even. Pretty much anything that matches the parameters that Emma was de-aged after the final battle. Enjoy this new series!**

Perfectly Charmings

A Happy Beginning

When the light cleared and the wave of true love's kiss from Henry subsided, all present were astonished to see a wriggling baby where Emma once was.

"What...what happened?" Snow asked. Did she dare to hope for it? Or believe it could be true?

"Bloody hell…" Hook uttered. David knelt down and gazed at the smiling baby, wrapped in Emma's baby blanket, as she flailed her arms. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He gently cradled her in his arms and stood up, as he walked over to Snow, who's awe was equal to his. They would know her anywhere. This was Emma...their Emma.

"Emma…" Snow said with a big grin, as David placed her in his wife's arms. He smiled at her and kissed her hair. He knew their joy was probably a bit insensitive to Hook, but they couldn't help it. The Final Battle was over and somehow, everything stolen from them was returned. They weren't surprised though when Hook started a commotion.

"No...you have to change her back!" he pleaded to Regina. But the former Queen looked a bit lost, though wore a pleased smile. As much as she would miss adult Emma, somehow she knew this would be a true happy beginning for her friend.

"I didn't do this...I wouldn't even know where to begin," she admitted truthfully.

"I...I think it might be my fault," Henry admitted.

"What...what do you mean?" Hook growled, but Regina and David quickly got between him and Henry.

"Whoa...you need to calm down," David warned.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted my Mom to finally be happy...I wished for her to be unburdened by the destiny of the Savior and find her happy beginning. I...I didn't think this would happen," he said.

"She's definitely unburdened now," Regina replied.

"I was her happy beginning! You're the author! You need to fix this!" Hook cried.

"And you need to stop screaming at my son," Regina warned darkly.

"What's going on?" Belle's voice broke through the tension. They turned and saw her and Rumple, also with a tiny bundle.

"Well...it would appear our son isn't the only that was de-aged," Rumple stated.

"Crocodile...you can fix this!" Hook pleaded.

"And what you're asking me to "fix" would require experimenting with potions and spells on an infant. Even if I was interested in doing so, I don't think they would allow it. Not that I can blame them," he said, motioning to Snow and Charming, as they doted over their baby girl, who giggled at their attention.

"How can you be happy about this?!" he raged. They frowned slightly and looked up at him.

"We're sorry...but how can you expect us not to be happy about this?" David asked.

"She's my wife...your grown daughter! You should want to change her back as much as I do!" Hook growled.

"We love Emma, no matter what. But her childhood was hell…" Snow started to say.

"Because you abandoned her!" he spat.

"We never wanted to give her up, you know that! And you're not the only one that has lost someone here! How dare you throw that in our faces!" David spat back. Regina put her hands on Henry's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"It's okay gramps...I'll miss her, but Mom deserves this. She deserves to get to grow up with you and grams, just like Neal is," Henry said.

"That's very brave of you, sweetie," Regina replied.

"Well...we're all still a family. It will be just a little different now," Henry said. Regina shared a smile with Snow and David.

"Yes...we are," Snow said.

"No...I'll find a way to change her back! If you won't help me, then I'll find someone who will!" Hook cried, as he stalked off.

"Well, it didn't take him long to show his true colors," Regina muttered. Snow and David couldn't help but be relieved. They had never been as okay with Hook as they led everyone to believe. They loved their daughter, but she had changed in the time she was in a relationship with Hook. And not in a good way. It was also hard to forget the times when Hook had almost killed them all when he brought the Dark Ones to Storybrooke to punish their daughter or the fact that he was the reason David had grown up without a father. Perhaps this was fate's way of righting a few wrongs.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, things in Storybrooke calmed down considerably. Obviously with two babies now, Snow and David knew they needed a bigger place, especially when David had encountered Wilby at the animal shelter recently as well.

David decided he still wanted to be Sheriff, especially now that Emma could no longer be for obvious reasons. He had to admit that he would miss working with his daughter every day, but at the same time, he found there was no greater joy than going home to his wife and babies at the end of the day. Even so, they had still decided on a farm, with a large red barn, complete with horses and sheep, behind a beautiful two story home.

He convinced August to become his deputy and they had become good friends. August was the reason he even knew who his father's real killer was in the first place and truly loved Emma and Henry. He also hired Leroy and Happy as deputies as well, which allowed him to work a bit less and spend more time with his family.

Their lives were truly a happy beginning now.

By all rights now, they were entitled to take over the mortgage on Emma's house. But that house just had bad vibes and they associated it with Emma's time as the Dark One. So despite Hook screaming at them for it, they sold the house, since Emma's name was the only one on it. They felt bad for Hook and continually offered him a place in the family, despite all he had done. But he refused and all but stated they were now his enemies again. It was clear that he had quickly reverted to his old ways and they were making sure to keep an eye on him.

In the mornings, he, the babies, and Wilby saw Snow off to work, while he got the babies ready. Then about nine, he would drop them off at Ella's daycare, before heading to the station. Then he would meet Snow at home later around four after she picked them up. Then evening would be theirs then and he had hired enough deputies to ensure he worked no weekends. Sometimes, it was surreal and he could hardly believe this was their lives now.

* * *

Snow leaned against her husband, as he sang to their babies and they slowly drifted off. She loved listening to him sing, as he had such a wonderful voice. He insisted that she did too and many nights they joined together in singing to them.

The sheep mobile hung above Neal's crib and the Unicorn mobile hung above Emma's. They had immediately gone to the shop to purchase it after the final battle and Emma's subsequent de-aging. But neither Rumple nor Belle would have it and gifted it to them.

"Can you believe it? I still can't sometimes," she mentioned.

"I know exactly what you mean," he agreed.

"Some mornings I wake up and I just rush in here to see if this is all a dream," she said. He smiled.

"Sometimes I get up and do that in the middle of the night," he replied. She smiled back.

"I know, I've caught you in here at three in the morning before," she agreed fondly, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I really miss our grown daughter too...but this is amazing. I won't feel guilty for wanting this," Snow confessed.

"And you shouldn't. I miss our grown daughter too, but this is our second chance. This is Emma's second chance. There will never be one moment where she feels unwanted or unloved ever again," he promised. She nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

This was their happy beginning. And like happy endings, happy beginnings are not always what they think they will be. But they had to be fought for and they had most certainly fought for this. And now they were going to finally be the family they had always imagined.

"It's like a whole new adventure for us," she mentioned. He smiled contagiously.

"Just a Prince and a Princess on an adventure," he echoed. She grinned.

"And this time with a tiny prince and a tiny princess tagging along," she agreed, as their lips met again. They spared another glance at their precious babies, before finally slipping out of the nursery and heading to their own bedroom. Tomorrow was another day in their happy beginning...


	2. Thunderstorm

**AN: Thanks for the great response! Please send prompts! This was one of mine. There was a pretty intense thunderstorm last night where I live and some of the thunder was making my cats nervous, so it gave me this idea. As for prompts, I'm not going in any particular order either, as far as age ranges on Emma and Neal, so in one drabble, Emma and Neal might be three and in another they could be ten or babies. I think the Charming family prompts for this one could be pretty endless so if you have something you'd like to see, please submit a prompt!**

 **Here is individual responses to reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks! This one will definitely be family oriented and the possibilities are pretty endless. Hope you continue to enjoy! This one is cavity inducing it's so sweet.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad you loved it! No, she wasn't de-aged on the show, so it's basically AU after season 6. Please submit your ideas and I'll see what I can come up with!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much. Hope you enjoy. This one is pretty sweet I think. :)**

 **Everest 1: Well, I did state that this probably wouldn't be popular with CS fans. Hook isn't really a bad guy per say, but he did lash out. That was completely in character for him, even you said it. He was angry and I'm not really sure the situation can be compared with Snow being de-aged. The fact that Gideon was de-aged set the precedence that it could have been a possibility for Emma as well. And I doubt Hook would really want to live in that big house without Emma. He has his ship, so he's not homeless. Snow and Charming trying to maintain two mortgages is not feasible, even if you go with the headcanon that they were wealthy in the Enchanted Forest and that wealth transferred with the second curse(which I think it did). Hook may or may not make appearances in this since it's not really about him. CS was the casualty in this and Snowing is never "okay" with someone losing their happiness. They offered Hook a place in the family and he rejected it(for not). Whose to say that he won't come around? Honestly, the possibilities for this series are pretty open to anything. This is just the kind of thing that makes people dislike CS. Snowing is supposed to be perfect and put everyone else's happiness above their own, even if it screws them over. Then when they decide to make their own happiness, they are accused of being selfish or terrible people. That's not really fair. This story is about Snow and Charming's happy beginning, not about the pirate.**

 **On more note: This story is not about Hook. Jumping all over me for having him lash out is not fair. He reacted in character. That doesn't mean he's a villain. It means he's angry. If you'd like a resolution for his character, then request it. I left it pretty open for his character. But ultimately, this is a Charming family series.**

Perfectly Charmings

Thunderstorm

A clap of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in the sky over Storybrooke. It was well into the twilight hours and the town was quiet, as rain began to fall. As rain pattered the roof the of the Charming house, neither Snow nor David stirred, as they were spooned together in each other's arms. More claps of thunder and flashes of lightning lit the room, as the storm outside intensified. What started as pattering rain now fell in sheets, as a full blown thunderstorm raged. Spectacular lightning lit up the sky and the room, finally causing David to stir. He smiled down at Snow's sleeping form and cuddled her close, as he let his head fall back to the pillow.

But he wasn't surprised to hear tiny footfalls and the creek of their only half closed door only moments later. He rolled away from Snow and she hummed sleepily, as he turned over and spotted the small silhouette of their tiny blonde three-year-old. He smiled and put his hand out.

"Come on princess," he called, watching her run to the side of the bed, just as lightning flashed again. He found himself imagining this same little three-year-old in a foster home thirty years ago, wondering if her hesitation was an echo of that time long past. He knew better than to dwell on those things, but at times, he couldn't help it. As he looked at their tiny daughter, he couldn't fathom how someone could refuse her love and comfort. But he was determined that those echoes wouldn't haunt his little girl and that he would right all those wrongs. With one strong arm, he lifted her into the bed like she weighed nothing and plunked her down between himself and Snow.

His wife immediately cuddled their baby close.

"Hi baby," Snow cooed sleepily.

"Mommy...I don't like the storm," Emma whimpered, as she clutched her baby blanket.

"Well, you can sleep here with Mommy and Daddy," Snow replied, as she stroked her blonde hair in soothing motions. David felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest at this sight, it was so precious and perfect. But there was one thing that was going to make it even more perfect.

More soft footfalls and another tiny silhouette appeared in their bedroom and this one had no hesitation whatsoever.

"Hey little man," he called, as he hooked an arm around his son's waist and laid him down beside his sister.

"There...no need to be scared," he cooed, as he ruffled Neal's dark locks.

"The king sized bed was a good idea," Snow mentioned sleepily and he chuckled. Another loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning had their little ones cowering between them. But his soft, soothing voice stilled them and her warm embrace slowly lulled them back into a heavy sleep. Snow and David locked eyes across the sleepy children between them and smiled at each other. This truly was everything they had ever wanted or dreamed of and more.

Wilby's whine that came next made them dissolve into soft chuckles.

"All right boy, come on," David called quietly and there was a thump on the bed, as Wilby settled at the foot of the bed.

"Yep, the king sized bed was definitely a good idea," he agreed, as he reached across the kids and took her hand. Snow smile and they slowly drifted back to sleep, even as the thunderstorm unleashed its fury just outside.


	3. Breakfast

**AN: Thanks for the great response! Please send prompts! This was one of mine. There was a pretty intense thunderstorm last night where I live and some of the thunder was making my cats nervous, so it gave me this idea. As for prompts, I'm not going in any particular order either, as far as age ranges on Emma and Neal, so in one drabble, Emma and Neal might be three and in another they could be ten or babies. I think the Charming family prompts for this one could be pretty endless so if you have something you'd like to see, please submit a prompt!**

 _ **Also, I have to give credit to Loboselina for Emma's nickname of Koala in this. She coined it one of her Red Snowing fics and I love it so much I had to borrow it.**_

 **Here is individual responses to reviews:**

 **tammy henson: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was pretty sugary and sweet. This one is too. :)**

 **Guest 2: Okay, I get you're a Hook fan. A lot of people don't see him in the light I do, but here's the thing. A LOT of people do. I know, because I'm acquainted with many. The "Hook has changed" isn't as widely accepted in the fandom as you are trying to make it seem. It's all about perception and we have different perceptions of Hook. I see your points, but it's not going to change my opinion of him. I assure you that his reaction was well within his character. He lashed out in 5x1 much in the same way, which is mere months before 6x22. Let's not pretend I'm the only one that isn't on board the Hook has changed boat. I wish I could be, but there was just too much evidence to the counter for me. And when you say most people, you are talking about two people. You and one other. No one else had issue with how I wrote him. In fact, most agreed with the characterization. If this isn't for you, then that's fine. But I'm done talking about Hook. The story is called Perfectly Charmings, yet you had nothing to say about the actual content of the last chapter.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! I know, I almost melted writing the last one. This one is much the same. I'm glad you decided to read even though this is a de-aging fic. I'm much like you. I like the permanent de-aging fics, but the temporary ones aren't my thing either. They're too heartbreaking. Hope you enjoy!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks, it was a sweet one. I don't have kids, but I have cats and there was a whopper of a thunderstorm the other night. They were all about snuggling with me. :)**

 **Lacorra: I know, sometimes it's damned if you do and damned if you don't in this fandom. Thanks for the kind words and good advice. I definitely write for me and quite a few seem to follow. Thanks for reading. :)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: I've added your prompt to my list!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed it. I have added your prompt to my list!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, this one is a bit different than others. Hook lashed out, but as for being a villain, not really, because I doubt he'll appear much. Glad you can still enjoy it. It is going to be a different adventure, but I'm glad you're in!**

 **GreenDragonMage: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Barnabus67: Why would I give Henry and Regina a redo? Regina raised him from birth. And weird? This show gives new meaning to weird. Emma being de-aged is not even close to the weirdest thing on this show. That's what makes it great.**

Perfectly Charmings

Breakfast

Breakfast had always been an important part of the day for the Charming family. It had changed over the last four years obviously, but remained a point in the day where they tried to connect as a family.

Sunday morning brunch was now a new tradition for their family. Regina, Henry, Red, and often the dwarves never missed the occasion at the Charming house. From time to time, they even had Belle, Gold, and Gideon over as well. They had also invited Killian, but while his anger had mostly cooled into grief, he wasn't ready for such a family gathering yet. They weren't exactly sure if he ever would be, but at least he wasn't threatening revenge anymore. That had mostly just been his anger speaking.

Brunch usually consisted of David's famous pancakes, in several varieties. He of course made chocolate chip for his little princess and Henry, while Snow and Neal favored blueberry. And he even made apple pancakes for Regina. The rest of the meal usually consisted of eggs and the usual breakfast meats. Often, Regina or Belle would bring something to contribute as well.

During the week, breakfast was a smaller affair, but David always made sure his family started their day with a good breakfast. It was no secret that David loved to cook and was actually very good at it. During the curse, as Mary Margaret, Snow had started her day with cereal. But these days, David usually treated them to fantastic omelets, full of proteins and veggies for a good start. Or on the days they were more rushed, he made delicious oatmeal from steel cut oats and fresh fruits for her.

Emma and Neal also enjoyed their father's cooking. Even at four, Emma still had a taste for pop tarts, just like Henry. But David also knew how to bake too and his homemade cinnamon rolls and fruit filled pastries had long replaced the pop tarts in their house most days.

The weekends were much slower paced and Saturday mornings, they started by getting ready and venturing to Granny's for breakfast, where they met Henry and Regina. It had been a bit of an adjustment for Henry to get used to Emma as she was now. But overall, he was happy to see her unburdened by destiny. They were usually joined by most of the dwarves and Red looked forward to getting to dote on her Godchildren.

"There they are! Come see Auntie Red!" she cooed, as they arrived at the diner for their usual Saturday breakfast excursion. Neal ran up to her first and she lifted him into her arms.

"I made dis," Neal said, as he held up a drawing and she gasped dramatically.

"For me?" she asked and he nodded exuberantly.

I love it so much. Why don't you help Auntie Red put it up on the bulletin board," she cooed, as they went to tack it to the board for all to see.

"You want to show Granny and Aunt Red the one you made too, princess?" David asked. Emma grinned and showed her drawing too.

"Oh sweetie, yours is so pretty too!" Red gushed.

"Daddy, can you help me put mine up?" she asked. Snow smiled, watching her husband melt at their tiny daughter's question.

"Of course I will," he said.

"Such a daddy's girl," Snow said fondly.

"Like a little koala with him," Red added. It was true. Emma was often found clinging to her father and they all found it adorable, of course, so much so that Red coined the nickname Koala for her. Red cast a glance at her best friend and smiled.

"What?" Snow asked.

"You...you are glowing like I've never seen," Red mentioned. Snow beamed.

"This is just everything I've ever wanted. When Neal was born, I thought that was it. This was our second chance and while we would always mourn what we had lost with Emma, we were lucky. I still miss my adult daughter and feel a little guilty at times, but when she runs up to me and calls me mommy...I feel like my heart is going to burst," Snow said. Red hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you both. You and David deserve this as much as Emma. Someday, she'll be grown again," she reminded. Snow nodded.

"She was an amazingly strong woman, but I know she will be again," the pixie haired beauty agreed.

"With you and David as her parents? Of course she will. There was never any doubt of that. But this time, she won't have those horrific memories of neglect and abuse or feelings of being unwanted," Red reminded. Snow sniffed.

"I know...David and I get so angry every time we think about what she went through and how she thought for most of her life that we didn't want her," she lamented.

"But that has all changed now. I'd say that she feels pretty loved now," Ruby replied and Snow followed her vision to see that her husband and daughter had finished putting her picture up and were now standing by the jukebox. She watched, her heart melting, as David put a coin in the slot and then let Emma's tiny fingers push the buttons on her selection. Father and daughter shared identical grins, as the music began to play. She watched her husband start dancing with their little girl in his arms and she grinned.

Any guilt about not wanting to find a way to return her daughter to an adult and anger about her childhood in the past melted away. Ruby was right. They didn't have to worry about Emma ever feeling unloved again.

"Mommy...you dance too!" Neal called, as he took her hand and pulled her over to where David and Emma were dancing. She picked up Neal and David put his free arm around her, as they swayed together. And that was how Regina and Henry found them. Regina rolled her eyes, but then shared a smile with her son, as they found their usual booth.

"If you two can be bothered to join us, we're starved over here," she called. They smiled and joined them, after putting their children in the booster seats.

"Choco pancakes!" Emma called, as Ruby came over to take their orders.

"Of course, choco pancakes for my Emmy," Ruby answered.

"And I'm assuming the usual for everyone else?" she asked and there were nods around the table.

"No Nealy...I want the purple crayon…" Emma whined.

"I use purple," Neal said. Emma huffed and grabbed for it.

"Emma...wait your turn," Snow chided, as her daughter pouted her lip out.

"Good grief, you two have the same pout," Regina commented to her stepdaughter. David chuckled and his wife nudged him.

"Sorry, but she's right," he agreed, as he kissed his wife's pouty lips. Snow smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Their breakfast soon arrived and with laughter and conversation all around, it would be another happy weekend for their family.


	4. Neal's First Birthday

**AN: Thanks for the great response! Please send prompts! I think the Charming family prompts for this one could be pretty endless so if you have something you'd like to see, please submit a prompt!**

 **This is another one if mine. The Charmings celebrate Neal's first birthday and the age gap between Emma and Neal is addressed in this one. With this crazy timeline, it's hard to pinpoint dates, but I once read that Neal was born in early 2013. So I picked a date based on that and went from there.**

 **Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Guest: Yeah, it that one was pretty adorable again. This one is too. I may eventually have a few with a more serious tone, but for now, enjoy more puddle inducing cuteness. :)**

 **Guest 2: I know, I'm a sucker for Daddy Charming too. Glad you appreciate the replies to comments. It does take a bit of time, but I do it, because I think most appreciate it. I know I should ignore the troll. Most of the time I would, but I know this is the same one that's bothering other Snowing and Charming family writers. I've been doing this a long time(several other fandoms before this one) and I don't like it when these trolls bully younger writers. They don't discourage me, but I worry about them discouraging others who are just starting out, so I am willing to pick my battles and fight them. :)**

 **Guest 3: Nope, I was referring to all the people I follow on Tumblr. Hook Prime is not everyone's bag. Either actually comment on the content of the chapters or step off. I'm done discussing Hook. This is a Charming family story.**

 **sexystarwarslover: I know, the dance scene made me melt just writing it. I love Daddy Charming and Mama Snow too. That's the reason I started this series. I just need these AU's where Emma is raised by Snowing. I love the nickname Koala too. Loboselina, another Charming family writer, gets credit for that nickname. Glad you like this new series. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! I know, I probably should have made Neal blonde too. Glad you liked their little sibling rivalry and all the family feels. :)**

Perfectly Charmings

Neal's First Birthday

After the final battle and Emma's subsequent de-aging, Snow and David had taken her to see Doctor Whale for a checkup. She appeared healthy, but they honestly didn't know how old she was. Obviously, she was a bit older than a few days, for it was apparent she could see clearly and give them real smiles, which at least put her at a few weeks. Beyond that, they were only guessing and endured all of Whale's tests.

Neal was born on February 4th, 2013 and he was now eight months old as they were midway through October, 2013.

When the Doctor received all the tests results back, he determined Emma was approximately two months old, giving them a six month age difference. That put Emma's new birthday in August. Since the exact day was hard to determine, Snow and David settled on August, 15th.

When Neal's first birthday rolled around in February, 2014, Emma was six months old. Developmentally, they were at very different stages and would continue to be in their younger years. But as they got older, that would change and that gap would close.

They also knew that meant they would eventually have to try to explain the whole situation to them. Even in Storybrooke where magic was mainstream, this was unusual and people were talking already. Not that they ever let gossip bother them.

With Neal's first birthday upon them, Emma didn't know exactly what was going on. But her eyes were lit up in wonder at all the colors and decorations.

Until one of the balloons popped and she started crying. Fortunately, David was there to quickly soothe his little princess, while they watched Snow frost Neal's chocolate cake. David sneaked his finger into the frosting, earning him a look from his wife, which in turn earned her his most Charming grin in return. Snow couldn't help but smile, as she watched him let Emma taste the frosting and get very excited at the delicious confection.

The guests began to arrive after that and soon, they were singing to Neal. He didn't really get what was going on yet either, but he copied his parents, as they showed him how to blow on the candle. And when he blew it out, everyone clapped. Both Neal and Emma got really excited at that and started clapping themselves.

Then Neal opened his gifts. He caught onto the idea of tearing the paper after they showed him what to do and they even let Emma tear the paper on one of them. Once presents were opened, they cut the cake and Snow even let Neal make a mess with his piece, which he enjoyed thoroughly. Emma was starting to teethe and David let her have a couple more little tastes of frosting. It was a special occasion, after all.

After that, the party started winding down and they decided to venture out into the yard to build a snowman.

"You know neither of them are going to be able to move, right?" Regina commented playfully, as she observed the babies in their snow suits.

"I know...I just don't want them to get cold," Snow fretted. David chuckled.

"They'll be fine," David assured, as he put Emma in her stroller, while he and Henry proceeded to start building a snowman just for them. Neal toddled around clumsily in the snow with them and helped Henry pack snow on the body of the snowman in small handfuls. Wilby trotted around them and played in it. Emma watched enthusiastically and it didn't surprise Snow or Regina that she was soon reaching for David to hold her. He lifted his little princess into his arms and then went back to packing snow one handed. He put a tiny bit of snow on Emma's gloved hand. David packed a handful onto what would be the head and they watched Emma mimic the action.

"You have a Daddy's girl on your hands," Regina commented, as Snow was filming the whole thing on her digital camera.

"I know. I always knew this is how they'd be," she replied wistfully.

"I'm glad for this...for you," Regina mentioned, as they shared a glance. Snow smiled.

"As much as I miss grown Emma sometimes, I think this is something she deserves," Regina mentioned.

"Thanks…" Snow replied.

"Here...give me that you get out there with them," Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked.

"The sooner we get this silly snowman done, the sooner we can go in where it's warm," Regina replied. Snow smiled and joined her family. Neal toddled to her and she picked him up.

"Mama!" he called. Emma called to her too in her baby-speak, as she patted her tiny gloved hand on the large snowball.

"I see you baby," she cooed back and she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"And I see you too," she cooed, but then felt something cold pelt her on the back. She heard Regina chuckle and turned with her mouth open to her guilty looking grandson.

"Oh, you've done it now, kid," David teased, as his wife threw a snowball in her grandson's direction, which he expertly dodged.

"I had hoped you could throw better than you can run," Regina teased from behind the camera.

"Oh, you're about to see how good I can throw," Snow replied, as she tossed one at Regina. But the Queen used her magic and batted it away.

"That's cheating," David complained.

"Queens don't cheat," Regina retorted and then felt something cold and wet pelt her back. She turned and saw her son grinning widely at her and she opened her mouth in mock horror.

"Henry Daniel Mills," she chided and David whistled.

"Whoa...the full name. You better run, kid," he teased.

"Snow...your husband is being very _un_ -Charming," she shot back.

"Hey," he protested.

"Okay, okay, let's remember who the children and who the adults are," she reasoned, only to be pelted with three snowballs, much to her dismay.

"Well...since we're descending into chaos," she said, as the snowballs started flying, while Emma and Neal stared at them like they had all gone crazy.

"Ugh...I'm soaked," Snow complained later. It just warm enough that this batch of snow was very heavy and made for good packing snow.

"Well, you know how much I love wet Snow," he purred in her ear. She gave him a look and elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was bad...even for you," she chided, though there was a wide grin on her face, one of which he returned.

After the snowball fight, they were wet and cold and trudged into the house where Snow made them all hot cocoa with cinnamon, though sans the cinnamon for Regina.

As expected, the little ones were very sleepy and were passed out in their parent's arms before they barely took the first sip of their hot chocolate.

But perhaps what they found more amusing was that Henry was fast asleep on the couch with his earbuds in and his cup drained.

"Look at us...who would have ever thought this is where our lives would lead?" Regina mentioned. Snow smiled.

"I know. It's surreal sometimes. I know this has been odd for Henry adjusting to not having Emma around in the same capacity," she said.

"A bit, but ultimately he's happy that she gets this do-over. He's being very mature about it. When did that happen?" she wondered and they shared a chuckle.

"Henry is growing up to be a very good young man and you had a big part in that," David reminded.

"Maybe...there are things I wish I could change; how I treated him when I was trying to keep the curse from breaking," she lamented.

"We've all made mistakes and done things we're not proud of, believe me," Snow reminded.

"To second chances," Regina said, raising her cup. They raised theirs and joined her in a toast to their new beginning.


	5. Game On

**AN: Boris Yeltsin requested a prompt of 9-year old Emma beating Neal at video games. Neal is decidedly more practiced at the game than Emma and is a bit annoyed. I'm not much of a gamer, so I hope this turned out okay. Mario is about the only video games I ever liked so I used a bit of personal experience in this one.**

 **Here are responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like this series. I haven't always agreed with everything they did concerning Regina. But in later seasons, I do love the way they became this little family of five. Regina's redemption arc was believable, though I had issues with it from time to time. I'll always be a Snowing stan, but I do accept Regina as part of their family. I'm glad you like that. And I couldn't resist with the Snow pun. ;)**

 **onceuponatime1005: Because you asked nicely, I will see if I can come up with a one-shot to give Hook some kind of resolution. I will do this only once though. This story is about the Charmings and not Hook.**

 **randa180: well, this story isn't about Hook.**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked it so much! I'm enjoying writing the Daddy Charming and Mama Snow too. :)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: I've added this prompt to my list so I'll see what I can do. Your first prompt isn't this chapter, but the next! I should have it out on Monday hopefully. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: So glad you're enjoying this one! You know me, I'm a sucker for daddy Charming and mama Snow. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **This story is a place of positivity. If you left a guest review with negativity, it was deleted. If you actually found a way to find negativity in these past few fluffy, sweet one-shots, then I feel extremely sorry for you and I pity you. To suggest Snow and Charming don't love their children equally is ludicrous and a sad attempt to undermine the purpose of this story.**

 **Boris Yeltsin: That's kind of an odd one. I can't see Emma going anywhere near oysters. But I will see if I can modify that type of request into something like Emma being sick and Neal helping take care of her. :)**

Perfectly Charmings

Game On

Neal's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, as his fingers fiddled with the game control and he maneuvered the go cart on the screen along the rainbow colored track. His character's cart was hit yet again with a turtle shell, sending him into a tumble, as his sister giggled. He clenched his teeth, trying not to get mad. Every other track, he could easily beat Emma. Video games were something he and Henry used to do together. But since Henry left to find his own story, he started teaching Emma to play. She had a bit of a shorter attention span than he did, but loved Mario Kart. And her favorite track was the one he loathed: Rainbow Road. It was the only one she could actually beat him on, so of course she wanted to do this one all the time. As his character was sent into another tumble, hers sailed past his over the finish line and he finally dragged himself there in fourth place. He hated Rainbow Road. Emma whooped and cheered, as she was victorious.

"I beat you again, Nealy!" she declared.

"Only because Rainbow Road is cursed!" he shot back.

"Na uh, I'm just better at it than you," she said in a sing song voice. Neal rolled his eyes. Little sisters could be so annoying.

"Well, then prove it! I challenge you to a rematch on any other track but this one," he challenged.

"Rainbow Road or no deal," she retorted. Neal rolled his eyes again.

"You know you two, it's a beautiful day out. I think that's enough video games for today," Snow interrupted, as she observed them from the kitchen.

"Anything's better than more Rainbow Road," Neal muttered.

"Okay Mom...can we go ride bikes?" Emma asked. Snow smiled.

"Of course, but be back in an hour. We're going to Nana Regina's for dinner," she reminded, as she watched them hurry out the door. Wilby followed, as he usually did, as unofficial protector the Charming children. Snow smiled, as she saw her husband pull in the driveway and their children tackle him with hugs. Neal laughed, as they wrestled and he climbed on his father. Emma tackled him too and he hugged them both, dropping kisses on their heads, before they took off on their bikes. They didn't worry too much about their safety these days, as Storybrooke was fairly peaceful and Wilby was with them. Storybrooke still had it's troublemakers that kept David and his deputies busy. But overall, their little town had become an ideal and wonderful place to raise a family.

She stepped out onto the porch and he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey handsome," she purred.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he purred back, as their lips met again, this time with much more heat.

"I see you managed to get the munchkins to play outside for a change," he mentioned. She smirked playfully.

"Why Charming, are you implying that I have ulterior motives?" she asked playfully.

"How long do we have?" he asked in return, as their lips met again.

"About an hour," she answered and he lifted her off her feet, before hurrying inside.

"Charming!" she giggled.

"I have a lot of things I want to do in an hour," he said slyly.

"Mmm...me too," she hummed, as they kissed again, while clumsily making their way to the bedroom. It may have been the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, but as working parents with two rambunctious nine and ten-year-olds, they took advantage of all possible alone time...


	6. Trouble

**AN: CharmingsDaughter asked for a one-shot of Snowing dealing with a teenage Emma and Neal. Neal is 16 and Emma is 15. I've seen the Emma and or Neal go out drinking and get punished a lot though, so I did something a bit different with this. Emma and Neal are trying to find their way in this and cave a bit to peer pressure. Then they get themselves in too deep and it's Snowing to the rescue. I went this direction instead of the typical Emma/Neal get caught sneaking out or drinking etc, so I hope this still meets your request.**

 **Here are responses to reviews:**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad you loved it!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: You're welcome!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked the sibling rivalry. I love the idea of Wilby following them around everywhere and I loved the Snowing scene too. I had to throw that in. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! So glad you like this story so much. Regina has grown on me too. I hated her in seasons 1-2 and part of 3. But while I'll always have issues with some things, I have grown to like her. Glad you're enjoying the cuteness. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it so much! Rainbow Road is actually the only track in Mario Kart I've ever beaten my brother out. He's a gamer and I'm not. I'm terrible at video games, so the Rainbow Road was taken straight from personal experience. I always love Wilby too and any Snowing romance. :)**

Perfectly Charmings

Trouble

Growing up in Storybrooke had its advantages and disadvantages. They were protected from the Land Without Magic and many of its typical dangers. Unfortunately, the temptations of this land made the rather sheltered teenagers of Storybrooke very curious about the world they only saw on the television and the Internet.

After the mess with Hyde and the return of the Evil Queen, Regina had put up her own barrier around town that was similar to the one they had during the first curse. The idea of open borders had been on the table for discussion, but since magic was still very present in Storybrooke, it simply wasn't an option. But they didn't want to trap anyone either. Regina had a potion that could be used on vehicles for people that either wanted to leave permanently or take vacations.

The Charming family had done exactly this every year, taking vacations to various places in the Land Without Magic. It allowed Snow and David to give their children experiences outside Storybrooke and still come back home to the safety and sheltered environment that their town provided.

As Emma and Neal grew up, happy and healthy, it quickly became apparent that they both had magic. Regina started their lessons early and was strict, making sure they knew the consequences of abusing their powers.

Unfortunately, as Emma and Neal entered their teen years, they, like any teens, faced the perils of peer pressure. For the most part, they were good kids, happy and well adjusted. Snow and David weren't terribly strict, but had plenty of rules they expected their children to abide by. These included rules that could be found in most well adjusted households. Chores and homework had to be done before hanging out with friends or extra curricular activities. They had a curfew of ten pm, a point of argument between them, for Emma and Neal had complained more than once that it was too early.

Neal and Emma generally hang out in a small group of kids that included Alexandra, Robin, and a few others, both girls and boys. Because of their status, a lot of their peers didn't exactly avoid them, but didn't usually welcome them either. Their father was the Sheriff, their mother a teacher, and their step grandmother was Mayor. It was intimidating to a lot of their peers.

But Neal and Emma's abilities with magic had perked the interest of a group of three upperclassmen recently. The ring leader, so to speak, had come over from the Land of Untold Stories with his father, none other than Stromboli. And he had been bad news from the beginning. Zeke already had an impressive rap sheet at eighteen and if there was one kid Snow and David wanted their kids to have nothing to do with, it was Zeke.

The other two that followed along with them were troubled as well, though they came from fairly good families.

Zeke was quite interested in Emma and Neal's magical abilities and invited them to a party at his father's sleazy bar, which was in the east end of town. The East end of Storybrooke was home to the seedier side of town, with clubs and bars like Stromboli's questionable establishment. There was also Mother Gothel's trinket shop and Madam Medusa's sleazy singing club. If Snow found out they were anywhere near that side of town, she'd have a fit. Their father didn't like it either, as that end of town kept him and his deputies quite busy.

But they were all curious and decided to go, figuring if the four of them went together, Alexandra, Robin, Neal, and Emma, then nothing bad could happen. Even well behaved teenagers had poor judgment at times.

Getting their parents to let them go out wasn't too hard, as they claimed they were going to see a movie; something they did together regularly.

Once they arrived at Stromboli's, Zeke led them into one of the back rooms of the bar where many of Storybrooke's teenagers partied. There was music, a keg, and dancing.

"You came...I'm impressed. Wasn't sure you and the kids had it in you, junior," Zeke called to Neal. They mingled and danced, even partaking in a few drinks. Everything seemed fine, though Neal thought it was a little strange that Zeke had a camera and started filming the party.

"And here we have the Charmings. That's right...that's actually their name," Zeke drawled, as he focused the camera on Emma and Neal.

"Yo Zeke...why are they here? Their old man is Sheriff," a guy named Steve called, as the camera panned to him. Neal recognized him as one of the seniors.

"Relax...they're here to put on a show for us. Then this video is going to make me a killing on the Internet," Zeke replied. That's when Neal started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

"Show?" Emma asked, as they watched Zeke turn on his laptop.

"Yeah...I'm gonna call this video _The Freak show_ ," Zeke replied.

"Good title," a girl, Amanda, agreed, as most of those present shared a laugh at their expense.

"Yeah...come on Charmings. Do some of that magic that everyone says makes you so damn special," Zeke said snidely.

"Let's go," Neal said sharply, as the girls followed him toward the exit. But it was blocked by Zeke's friends. Emma glared at them and her hand lit up with white colored magic.

"Emma no," Neal pleaded.

"I don't know, I think she had the right idea," Robin agreed.

"No, Neal's right. This is what they want," Alexandra reasoned, as Neal stepped toward them.

"Just let us go," Neal demanded.

"There's only one way through us," Steve hissed, as he cracked his knuckles. Neal recalled hearing once that his father was a Knight that was still loyal to George, which explained his hostility.

"I'm not fighting you. You're going to let us pass," Neal growled. They chuckled.

"Or what? You gonna call Daddy the Sheriff and tattle on us?" the other boy, Jeremy, asked.

"He doesn't have to," a voice said from the doorway. The two upperclassmen whipped around, surprised to find David standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and Snow beside him, armed with her bow.

"Well, I'd say this party is over," Snow said.

"We are in so much trouble," Robin muttered.

"Oh you have no idea, young lady…" Zelena said, as she came inside behind Snow and David.

David cleared the room and arrested Zeke and the other two instigators. His accomplices quickly turned on Zeke, revealing he planned to threaten to release the tape of them doing magic on the Internet if they didn't swipe one of Regina's potions that would allow him to cross the town line. August and Leroy took the three instigators down to the station to book them, while David gave the others a warning and promised to call their parents.

There was silence, as Snow drove them home in her car with their wayward children in the backseat. The silence was almost unnerving and Neal almost wished they would just yell at them already. But he knew that wasn't his parent's style. Even when they were angry, they rarely raised their voices at them or each other.

"Care to tell us what you were thinking?" Snow asked, as Emma and Neal sat on the couch in the living room.

"It was just a party and we thought it would be fun," Emma admitted.

"We didn't know Zeke was going to do that," Neal added. David sighed.

"His father is well known for exploiting people and creatures. He used to put people with special abilities on display and charge admission back in the Enchanted Forest," David reminded.

"We weren't thinking," Neal replied.

"No...you weren't. The party and the drinking alone could have had serious consequences. But we have no idea what ramifications there would be if a video of your magic got out onto the Internet," Snow reminded.

"Your mother is right. Storybrooke is safe now, but outsiders have gotten in before. If anything happened to either of you…" David stressed.

"We're sorry," Emma replied.

"I hope so. I hope you realize how serious underage drinking can be. This may be Storybrooke, but I know you remember the drunk driver that killed one of your classmates last year," David reminded.

"Your father is right. Not even Storybrooke is immune to these kinds of danger. You two know how we feel about drinking in this family," Snow chided. They nodded guiltily.

"So...are we grounded?" Neal asked. Snow and David looked at each other and as they had many times before, they watched their parents have an entire conversation with their eyes.

"Yes...for two months," David said.

"Two months?!" Emma cried, but Snow gave her a look and she recoiled.

"We think that's more than fair. Things could have gone very badly tonight. Two months will give you both time to reflect and hopefully make you think twice before lying to us about where you're going to be," Snow replied. They nodded.

"You've lost our trust and it will be your jobs to gain it back," David added. They nodded again. The disappointment was worse than any amount of yelling could be.

"Okay...up to bed and brush your teeth," Snow said, as they hurried upstairs. She sighed, as she felt his arms around her.

"Teenagers…" she commented and he snorted.

"And I thought they kept us on our toes when they were toddlers," he joked. She smiled, as he pressed a kiss to her hair. They were good kids, but even good kids got into trouble sometimes. But Snow and David knew that in this family, they could get through anything, because they would always do it together...


	7. Going to Nana's

**AN: SecretLoveCara requested Snowing having a date night, so Regina and Henry watch the kiddos. Emma and Neal are five in this(since part of the year, they are the same age)**

 **Thanks for the great response on this fic! Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks for the idea! I'll see what I can do with it!**

 **AshGreg: Thanks! Glad you like the series. And no, you're not being silly. I originally was going to introduce a third Charming baby, but then as I started writing, it didn't fit in this one and I forgot to delete it from the author's note. Thanks for reading and hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, this one was definitely different. I wanted to show that Neal and Emma are normal. But at the same time, they're not normal. They have all the normal pitfalls that teens face and then more on top of that because of magic. I can imagine Zelena popping in there too, so that's why I threw her in there. ;)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Yeah, I may have to do a few "vacation" one-shots. Thanks! Glad you like it so much and continue to enjoy!**

 **Keep the prompts coming!**

Perfectly Charmings

Going to Nana's

Regina opened the door and smiled, as two tiny Charmings called excitedly to her.

"Nana!" they called, as they hurried inside and hugged her.

"Henry's in the living room," she told them, as they went to find him.

"Thanks Regina...we really appreciate this," Snow said, as she handed her stepmother a blue backpack and a purple backpack.

"I remember having one five-year-old. I can't imagine two all the time," she replied.

"They have pajamas, an extra change of clothes, and their toothbrushes. Oh and their baby blankets," Snow listed off, as David smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"They'll be fine, my love," he assured. She sighed.

"I know...call us if you need anything," she said. Regina smirked.

"We'll be fine, Snow. it's your anniversary, after all. You two enjoy a night alone and tell me none of the details," she replied, as she watched them go and then closed the door. She went into the living room and spied the little ones watching her teen son play video games.

"All right, you three. We're not going to rot in front of the television all night," Regina said.

"But I thought we were getting pizza?" Henry asked. Regina smirked.

"We are and then we can watch one of your superhero movies you're so obsessed with. But first, we're going to have craft time and get in a magic lesson at the same time," Regina announced. Henry smiled and knew he was going to enjoy this too.

"Can we make something for Mommy and Daddy?" Neal asked.

"Yeah! It's their ann..annivarsity!" Emma announced and Henry chuckled at her mispronunciation.

"If you want to. They do love fluffy, sappy things like this," Regina replied, as she took a jar out of the top cabinet and Henry spied what looked like green dust.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's the remains of the sapling. I saved what was left when the Evil Queen crushed it," Regina replied.

"You've had it all this time?" Henry asked. She nodded.

"And now I think we might be able to finally repair it," Regina answered.

"Why now? How come you haven't fixed it before?" the teen asked.

"Because _I_ can't fix it, Henry. It was created by a spark of the first true love," she replied.

"Oh...and only that same true love can regrow it," he said, catching on, as he got his pen.

"This will make another great story," he agreed, as they took the jar out into the living room.

"What's that Nana?" Neal asked. She smiled.

"This used to be a tiny baby tree. A sapling that your mommy and daddy created with their true love. But it got hurt and I can't fix it," she said, as she poured the dust on the floor.

"But you two can with your magic," Regina replied.

"How come us?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because this was created with their true love, just like you two. So only your magic can mend it. You and Neal have a very special kind of magic," Regina replied.

"How do we do it?" Neal asked. Regina smiled and held out her palm.

"Just like I've been teaching you," she replied, as the two little ones copied her. Twin balls of light appeared in their palms, Emma's was pure white and Neal's color they had discovered was pure blue.

"Now gently let your magic flow into the sapling's dust," she instructed. Henry and Regina enjoyed the concentration on their tiny faces, as they did as she told them. They watched the sapling reform and sprout anew.

"Look Nealy...we did it!" Emma announced.

"Can we give it mommy and daddy?" Neal asked.

"Better," Regina said, as she poofed a flower pot into her hand and gently put the sapling in the soil.

"You give this to them and when you get home, you can plant it in the yard with your mommy and daddy," Regina said.

"Wow…" Neal said.

"Can we make annivarsity cards for mommy and daddy too?" Emma asked. She smiled.

"I think that's a task Henry can help you with while I order us dinner," Regina said.

"Come on, I've got lots of construction paper and markers," he said, as they scampered after them.

Once the cards were made,they enjoyed pizza and watched a movie, which Emma and Neal fell asleep during. Henry helped Regina and they put them to bed in the spare room.

"I like babysitting," Henry said, as she put her arm around him.

"Me too," she agreed.

* * *

The next morning, being that it was Saturday, they met Snow and David at the diner for breakfast. As per usual, when they walked in, they found the pair looking ridiculously happy and gooey.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Neal and Emma called, as they rushed to them. Snow and David's lips parted and smiles eclipsed their faces, as they hugged their children.

"We made these," Neal said, as looked up at his father and handed him the card.

"Me too Mommy," Emma added, as she showed Snow hers.

"For us babies?" Snow asked.

"Uh huh," they answered, as they looked at the cards in awe. Their children made them things all the time, but they were always in awe of it every time they did. They never took these simple moments for granted.

"Thank you so much, babies," Snow gushed, as she kissed them both.

"Yeah, these are wonderful," David added, as he kissed them too. They were teary eyed, but weren't crying...yet.

"No tears yet," Henry muttered to his mother.

"Just wait…" Regina warned.

"They have something else they made you too," she said, as Henry set the plant on the table. Snow and Charming instantly recognized it.

"Is this…" David said.

"Our sapling?" Snow asked in awe.

"But how did you fix it?" David asked.

"Oh, I didn't fix it. That sapling was created with true love and only true love could restore it," Regina replied.

"You mean...you did this, babies?" Snow asked and they nodded.

"Nana told us how and we did it with magic," Neal added.

"Yeah and she said we can plant it at home," Emma said.

"We'll definitely have to do that," David agreed, as he kissed their heads.

"Happy annivarsity Mommy and Daddy!" Emma announced and they chuckled.

"Thank you baby," Snow said.

"Can we eat?" Neal asked and they laughed.

"Yes, we can," Snow agreed, as she waved to Ruby, who nodded and put their usual orders in. And as per the new delightful normal, they sat down as a family to breakfast.


	8. Trick-Or-Treat

**AN: Happy Halloween! Enjoy this special holiday one-shot! Neal is four and Emma is three. Snow and David take them trick-or-treating for the first time.**

 **Thanks for the great response on this fic! Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I'll see what I can do with that request too. It's a bit similar to some others, but I'm sure I can come up with something.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **AshGreg: Thanks! I think I PM'd you. Any prompts you have, you can either leave it in a review or PM me. Either is fine. I have added your request to my list.**

 **Guest: Thanks, happy to overload you with adorableness. ;)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, it was pretty cute. I had to repair the sapling. I didn't like that it got destroyed. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Aww, thanks! Glad you liked it so much. And yep, I had to repair the sapling. Lol, I know, I want details too! It's funny you mention Thor, cause this chapter you're going to love. I loved Emma's mispronunciation too. :)**

Perfectly Charmings

Trick-Or-Treat

In the Enchanted Forest, All Hallow's Eve was a time when legends spoke of the night when the dead could return from the grave and in a land with magic, that had always led to all kinds of ghost stories and occurrences.

In some villages, they used All Hallow's Eve to celebrate the lives of loved ones passed on with festivals filled with music, food, and mead.

In Storybrooke, Halloween was almost as big of a deal as Christmas. It was a holiday that had carried over. Ghost stories were still told and parties were always held. But the people of Storybrooke had also adopted this land's traditions as well. And Beggar's night was fast approaching.

Their first year with Neal and Emma, their children were much too young to go out trick-or-treating, so they stayed home, cuddled up, handing out candy and watching movies together.

The second year was spoiled by an early snowstorm and they spent another Beggar's night sequestered in the house. But they didn't mind. Spending an evening cuddled on the sofa together with their babies would always be an evening well spent.

Finally, this year, everything seemed to be working in their favor. This fall had been unseasonably warm and both Emma and Neal were old enough to understand what it was all about.

First, they had to pick out costumes. Snow and David needed them too since after trick-or-treating, they were going to the big Halloween Bash that was being held at Town Hall. This year's assortment of costumes, poofed in by Storybrooke's magical assortment of monthly goods, were for sale at the library and the funds would be split between new inventory for the library and technology upgrades for the schools. It was an idea that Regina and Snow came up with to raise money to enrich the academics in their town. Newer computers and resources were allowing people that wanted to take college courses, but didn't want to leave Storybrooke, to take them online.

The task of actually narrowing down which costumes to pick was quite the trial though, for Emma and Neal wanted to be everything. Snow and David were busy discussing what they would be as well.

In the end, Neal decided on the child Spiderman costume and Emma liked the Supergirl costume they had for toddlers. It came as no surprise to Snow and David that their babies wanted to be super heroes.

The big night came and after they had the kids in their costumes, they put them in front of a kids movie, while they got dressed in theirs. Since their children were set on superhero costumes, they decided to keep with that trend.

"Well...what do you think?" Snow asked, as she came out of the bathroom in her Wonder Woman costume. He was pretty sure his jaw was on the ground, as he took in his always stunning wife in a costume that accented her curves.

"Did it come with the lasso?" he asked. She giggled and showed him the prop.

"I have many ideas about what to do with this later," she purred, as she kissed him.

"I think I'm going to like these ideas," he replied, as their lips met again.

"Mmm...you're looking very sexy yourself in your costume," she mentioned, enjoying the Asgardian armor.

"It's actually not a lot different than some of the armor I used to wear back in the Enchanted Forest, though I'm a little surprised you wanted me to dress up as Fandral and not Thor," he mentioned.

"I have my reasons," she mused.

"You really think I look like him?" he asked. She smirked.

"You could be his twin," she replied, as their children scampered in.

"Wow...you look pretty, Mommy," Emma said in awe.

"Thank you baby," Snow cooed, as she hugged her.

"I think it's time for this family of superheroes to get this show on the road," David said, as they filed out the door with Wilby, who was appropriately wearing a Superman cape made for dogs.

* * *

They arrived at Regina's house first to pick up the rest of their Superhero clan and they weren't disappointed by the costumes.

"I look ridiculous. Why can't I just go as myself, you know the Wicked Witch?" Zelena complained.

"Because we made a rule. No one can go as themselves or any Disney version of themselves," Regina replied, as she admired her Black Widow costume in the mirror.

"Fine, but why do you get to be Black Widow and I have to be this cat girl," she complained.

"Cat Woman," Henry corrected, enjoying his Aunt's fury. Zelena scoffed.

"Isn't she a villain?" the redhead asked.

"More like an anti-heroine, thus why she's perfect for you," Henry replied, as Regina snickered in amusement.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?," Zelena accused, as Robin toddled up to her in the cutest baby bat girl costume ever.

"Come see Mummy, little one," she cooed, as she picked up her daughter, just as the doorbell rang and Henry hopped up to answer it.

"Hey…" he greeted, as more of his family arrived.

"Captain America...looking good, kid," David said.

"Thanks Gramps, you're like a dead ringer for Fandral," Henry mentioned.

"So I've been told," he replied, looking at Snow fondly.

"Well...shall we?" Regina asked. They nodded in agreement and started off to hit all the neighborhoods and businesses in Storybrooke.

* * *

Once the kids collected what was an impressive haul, they headed off to Town Hall for the Halloween party. Music played thanks to the DJ they hired and the place was decorated all out for the occasion. They arrived to find many of their friends, including Marco, August, Archie, and the dwarves to name a few.

There was plenty of activities, like pumpkin painting for the children and bobbing for apples for the adults, the latter of which Snow was not interested in partaking in. Instead, she and Charming danced nearby, while Emma and Neal painted their pumpkins with little Robin.

"Happy Halloween, my darling," he said, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Happy Halloween, my love," she replied, as they shared a passion filled kiss. The party continued well into the night, but Snow and David took their sleepy little ones home long before it ended. Once they were in their pajamas, they kissed their little ones goodnight and they were out.

Emma and Neal's first trick-or-treating experience was a rousing success and Snow and David knew there would be many more years like this. But they would never take even one of them for granted.

"Come on...it's time to see what's under all this armor," she leered, as she led him to the bedroom.

"You still gonna use the lasso?" he asked cheekily. She smirked, and wound up, lassoing him perfectly.

"Oh definitely," she replied, as she pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door...


	9. Big Bad Flu

**AN: Boris Yeltsin asked for a one shot of Emma being sick and Neal taking care of her. I did have to modify your request a bit, as I don't think even adult Emma would eat oysters. And since the only way Snowing wouldn't be taking care of Emma is if they were sick too. So the flu has hit the Charming family, except Neal. Emma is eight and Neal is nine.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming and the prompts too!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Aw, glad you loved it!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed the Halloween one!**

 **SecretLoveCara: So glad you liked the one with Henry and Regina babysitting. I love Wonder Woman too. I thought Superheroes was appropriate for the Charming-Mills clan. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Lol, I love the lasso too and I'm also in love with the idea of Josh dressing up as Fandral. Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Yep, Josh will always be my Fandral too. *heart eyes* Glad you loved it!**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it so much!**

 **Austenphile: I know, I love these family experiences too.**

Perfectly Charmings

Big Bad Flu

It started Friday night. As per normal, the kids had come home from school with Snow. Spring was starting to break through the long winter in Storybrooke and since the temperature was above freezing, she let Emma and Neal go outside and play a little, properly bundled of course for the forty-four degree weather.

David was going to be a little late, having got a call that required his attention rather than just his deputies. Another brawl at Stromboli's, she had heard. That club was nothing but trouble, but since its owner technically followed all the laws on the surface, there was little Regina could legally do in shutting it down.

Unfortunately, around dinner time when she called the kids in, she noticed Emma didn't look so good and knew why when her daughter went running into the bathroom to throw up. She went in and held her hair and then helped her to bed. She took her baby's temperature and found it to be a whopping one-hundred and two.

Thankfully, she was armed with a medicine cabinet full of things for this occasion. If there was one thing Snow took advantage of in this realm, it was modern medicine. She then texted her husband and asked him to pick up some carbonated lemon-lime soda to keep her hydrated, while she proceeded to heat up some chicken soup for her baby.

"Mom...is Emma okay?" Neal asked from the living room. Snow smiled at his concern.

"I think she has the flu, honey. It's going around," Snow said. They had all gotten flu shots, but she knew that was never foolproof.

"Can I help take care of her?" Neal asked. Snow felt her heart melt.

"That's sweet baby, but I don't want you getting sick too. I know she'd like it if you colored her a picture though," she replied.

"Okay…" Neal agreed, as he put his video game controller down and went to his room to get his art supplies.

Snow took some soup to Emma and helped her eat a little, before she fell asleep. David arrived home and went to check on her.

The weekend began, but just as Emma temperature dropped to only a slight fever of ninety-nine degrees, Snow and David were struck with her flu. Fortunately, the kids were old enough that they were mostly able to look after each other, so their parents could sleep.

And Neal was determined to take care of his sister, even though she was keeping food down now. Since Neal was smart enough to not try to cook, he called his Aunt Ruby and told her of the situation and she brought a large container of Granny's chicken soup.

Ruby offered to help him take care of his family, but Neal was determined to do so on his own.

While Mom and Dad were still sleeping, Neal got up on a stool and carefully spooned some soup into a bowl. He put it on a tray with some crackers and more lemon-lime soda. Carefully, without spilling a drop, he carried it into Emma's room. His sister was cuddled up in bed, watching a movie.

"Hi Nealy…" she said quietly.

"I brought you soup like Mom does and I have to take your temperature," he replied, as he set the tray down. Little did they know, Snow was seeing the whole adorable scene.

"David…" she whispered. They were both wrapped and blankets and still under the weather, but were managing to keep fluids down now. He chuckled, as they watched Neal put the thermometer under Emma's tongue, copying everything he'd seen Snow do.

"Ninety-nine...so you still have to stay in bed and eat your soup," Neal decided.

"Okay...but will you watch with me?" Emma asked, as he sat down next to her.

"I made you this," Neal said, as he handed her the picture of a unicorn he had colored for her.

"Thanks Nealy," she said, as Snow and David observed silently.

"We have pretty amazing kids," she mentioned. He smiled.

"We do," he agreed, as they quietly slipped out and went back to rest.


	10. Winter Formal

**AN: CharmingsDaughter asked for a one-shot of Emma being upset, because Neal is a year older and gets to do something she doesn't. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them and the prompts coming! Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **gyorklady: Thanks! I have added your prompt to the list!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks!**

 **coden onodera: Thanks!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much!**

 **Mama Bear Emma Swan: Glad you like the series!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I wish the show would have touched more on the Emma and baby Neal relationship. Glad you liked it!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! Glad you like them so much!**

 **Onceuponatime1005: I do prompts in the order that they are received. Yours will be next. I just ask for a little patience. I have four other stories on the burning in addition to this one and there's only so much time to write with work and real life. I do get to prompts as fast as I can and am working on yours. Thanks.**

Perfectly Charmings

 **Winter Formal**

"It's not fair!" Emma cried, as she stomped her foot and stormed up to her room. Snow sighed and glanced at her husband, who hadn't caved to their daughter either. She was impressed, for Emma had him wrapped around her pinky.

"This is it, isn't it? We're in the "I hate you" phase, aren't we?" he asked, a note of sadness in his voice. She smiled thinly and rubbed his arm.

"I'm afraid so. We're in the stage where it's going to seem like we're tell her nothing but no," Snow replied. He hummed.

"Well, she is too young. She can't go to a High School dance since she's only in eighth grade," David said.

"I know...I just think it's hard, because up until now, she and Neal have done everything together," she mentioned.

"And now he's in High School and she's not," he added.

"We should have seen this coming, I suppose," she replied.

"Hey, she'll be fine and she'll cool off. Maybe we can let her have a couple friends over on the night Neal goes to the dance," he suggested. She smiled.

"A little girl's night of her own...you're a genius," she said, as she kissed him.

"Mmm...well, I have my moments," he replied, as he pecked her on the lips again.

* * *

The night of the Winter Formal came and Neal was getting ready for the dance in his tuxedo. Despite being two years apart, he and Alexandra were going together. Snow was already getting teary eyed, as she helped him with his bow tie.

"Oh honey...you look so handsome," she gushed, as she smoothed his jacket.

"Mom…" Neal complained. David waited for them out in the living room with Emma. She was still pouting a little, but since she was having a sleepover, she wasn't too disappointed anymore. Snow snapped probably a dozen pictures in the span of sixty seconds. Then, of course, came the family photos of all of them together.

"Mom...I think we have enough," Neal complained.

"Just one more of you and your father together," Snow pleaded, as Charming put his arm around his son, who sighed in exasperation. She took a final one.

"Okay...I promise I'm done this time," she said.

"We better go or you're going to be late," David said. He was driving him and Alexandra to the school and dropping them off.

Snow kissed her son's cheek and then pecked her husband on the lips.

"I'll be back soon with pizzas for your sleepover," he told his daughter.

"Okay...thanks Daddy," she replied, still a little miffed she couldn't go to the dance.

"Don't forget the ice cream too," Snow called.

"Hey...I know my girls want," he called back, as he and Neal left.

While David was gone, Robin and two of Emma's friends arrived for her sleepover and they took over the rec room in the finished basement of their home.

Emma seemed to forget about the dance, as her and her friends watched a movie.

David arrived home with pizzas and ice cream for the girls. As he came upstairs, away from the squealing girls, Snow was waiting for him with a knowing smile.

"It's official. I'm uncool...she wants nothing to do with me," he joked. Snow giggled.

"Come on...let's go cuddle and pretend to watch a movie. We can be uncool together," Snow said, as they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

It was hours later when Snow heard the door open and she woke up. They had fallen asleep in front of the television, with her head resting on David's chest.

"Mmm...David, Neal is home," she said sleepily. He hummed in his sleep, as he woke up and they got up.

"Hey sweetie...how was the dance?" Snow asked.

"Uh...good," he said shyly.

"Just good," Snow prodded and David smirked, as he noticed his son's cheeks pinken.

"You got kissed, didn't you?" he asked, giving his son's shoulder a hearty shake.

"Dad...seriously?" he said in embarrassment.

"Oh honey...your first kiss…" Snow gushed.

"I'm going to bed...goodnight!" he called, as he hurried away. David chuckled.

"We're uncool and embarrassing now," he joked, noticing her sigh forlornly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...our babies just are growing up. This will soon be Emma coming home from a dance or a date and getting her first kiss," Snow replied. He scoffed.

"Emma's not going to be doing any of those things any time soon," he refuted. She smirked at him.

"Uh huh...you keep thinking that, Charming. If Neal's old enough to get kissed, then Emma is too," she reminded. He frowned, not liking that prospect at all.

"But…" he started to say.

"You are not going to win this one, baby," she interrupted.

"Fine," he muttered. She giggled at his pout.

"Let's go to bed. I'm suddenly not so tired anymore," she replied, nudging him playfully. He grinned and practically chased her into the bedroom, unaware that Emma and her two friends were on their way up the stairs.

"Oh my God...they're so embarrassing," Emma complained.

"Nah...be grateful they're like that. All my parents do is yell at each other," he friend Sarah mentioned.

"Yeah and mine barely talk to each other at all," her other friend, Rachel mentioned. Emma sighed. She supposed she was lucky in that respect. She just wished they would be more discreet at times.

"Come on...let's get some ice cream and hurry back downstairs, before they find a way to mortify me even more," Emma joked, as they went to the kitchen for ice cream.


	11. Moving On

**AN: Onceuponatime1005 asked for a resolution for Hook. This takes place about three months after the final battle. Thanks for all the great reviews! Here are individual responses:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it**

 **SecretLoveCara: Glad you liked it! I do have a prompt of my own in mind for Emma finding out that she was de-aged. More of one where someone not so friendly tells her things and Snowing is forced to explain things before they're ready. It's just sketchy in my head right now, but I do plan on putting it down eventually. If you have something in mind for it though, by all means, request it! :)**

 **Onceuponatime1005: You're welcome. I hope this prompt is satisfying for you.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoy these stories.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yeah, Emma was embarrassed, but ultimately realizes she's lucky. Yep, Snow LOVES her camera. Yeah, Neal got his first kiss and Charming will always be defiant about Emma dating, lol :)**

 **Guest: I know, domestic Snowing is a weakness. It makes me feel all gooey too. :)**

 **AshGreg: You're welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you enjoy them so much. :)**

 **Austenphile: Glad you liked it! Yeah, it's only fair if Neal dates that Emma does. I actually have this scene in my mind where some boy comes to pick Emma up and Charming just happens to be cleaning his gun. Snow is not amused and neither is Emma. Neal just thinks it's funny. It's practically writing itself, lol :)**

Perfectly Charmings

Moving On

Snow kissed her husband with vigorous passion, as she straddled his lap. Being parents to one baby was exhausting enough. Being parents to two left little time for much else but sleep when they both went down. But Snow and David still managed to find time here and there for them. The last few times they had tried though, they had been interrupted and Snow was determined not to let that happen this time. Snow shrugged out of her cardigan and her head lolled back, as he kissed at the tops of her breasts. She clawed at his belt, eager to get all the way this time when his phone rang again. She cried out in exasperation and unzipped his jeans.

"Don't you dare get that phone, Charming," she warned.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he growled, as he kissed her neck feverishly. The phone stopped ringing and then started again a few seconds later. Snow whined and he growled, as he grabbed the device and answered.

"Sheriff…" he said, his voice a bit more husky than he'd like. He listened to the person on the other end and sighed deeply. Snow pouted, knowing that look. He had to go take care of some idiot, probably at the Rabbit Hole, or some nuisance breaking and entering somewhere.

"I'll be right there, Leroy," he said.

"I'm sorry," he said in disappointment. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"It's okay...you'll go and come back. And then nothing will interrupt us again," she said. He honestly hoped she was right.

"What is it this time?" she asked, as she started buttoning her shirt and he zipped his pants.

"Uh...it's Hook," he mentioned. She glanced at him.

"Oh...drunk and disorderly?" she asked. He nodded.

"He got tossed from Aesop's, so he made his way to Stromboli's, which we know is a rougher crowd and got into a fight. I've got to go picked him up," he said. She sighed. She couldn't be happier with the second chance they were getting with Emma, but she did feel for Hook. Even if some of the things he had done were extremely hard to swallow, she had never wished him unhappiness. But she also wouldn't change the result of the final battle. These last three months raising Emma and Neal together had been the best ever. She sighed and kissed him tenderly.

"Be careful," she pleaded. He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I will...I'll always come home to you," he promised, as he hurried out to the cruiser, which he kept parked by his truck and the barn.

* * *

David pulled up to Stromboli's and went inside, spying Killian Jones at the bar.

"Come on...just one more!" he called to the bartender, clearly upset that he had been cut off.

"You better shut that trap, pirate or my boys are gonna throw you back with the trash," Stromboli warned.

"That won't be necessary," David interjected, as he approached.

"It's about time you got here. Called you thirty minutes ago," the bar owner complained. David rolled his eyes, as Killian looked at him with glassy eyes and he sighed. He was wasted.

"Ah…" Hook drawled, as he gestured grandly to him.

"If it isn't the man that has everything, ladies and gentlemen," he announced, as he stumbled over to him.

"This man...has it all. He has the wife...the children...the job...the house. He even has the titles...Sheriff, Prince Charming...he really has it all!" Killian slurred drunkenly.

"Okay...it's time for you to detox in the tank," David said, as he pulled him toward the door by the arm.

"Uh oh...Sheriff Charming is arresting me. I've been a bad boy," he laughed, as he put him in the back of the squad car and then got in.

"Try not to throw up back there," David said.

"No promises mate...I don't feel so good," Hook groaned.

"This has to stop, Hook," David stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I pull you away from the perfect little family again?" he drawled.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll drink yourself into an early grave," David scolded. The pirate chuckled.

"I'm over three hundred, mate. That's hardly early and I died too once. It really wasn't that bad. In fact, I think I'd prefer it to this," Hook chortled, as David parked the squad car.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"Why the bloody hell not? What do I have left here in Storybrooke? Tell me!" he snapped.

"You still have friends," David said. But Killian scoffed.

"Regina offered you a job as Harbor Master. You still have us as friends. You've been around for three hundred years and I think you can still move on," he added.

"You don't get it! Not that I would expect you to! No matter what you and Snow have been through, you always find each other!" he snapped.

"You know there isn't a way to turn Emma back. Regina and Gold know magic and if they say it's too risky...then it is," David said. Hook scoffed again.

"Like you even bothered to ask," he growled.

"We did ask! Not so much for your sorry sake, but for Henry's!" David snapped, sobering the pirate.

"I'll be honest...Snow and I love that we have a second chance with Emma, but we're not indifferent to your pain. We asked and they researched it," he admitted quietly.

"And?" he asked.

"One possibility is that it could work, but there is no telling what state of mind we would return her to. She could have no memory of any of us. Another is…" he trailed off.

"Another is what?" he asked.

"Another is that it could fail and kill her, so if you think Snow and I are going to take a risk like that, you really are crazy," David replied. Hook was silent, letting all of that sink in.

"Until Emma...I lived only for my revenge. What do I have without her?" he asked.

"That is something you have to figure out, but I can tell you that it's not at the bottom of a bottle," David said, as he got out and pulled Killian out, but the pirate looked confused.

"This isn't the station...this is your old building," he said.

"Snow owns the loft and we haven't sold it yet," David said, as he tossed him the keys.

"You're giving me the loft?" he asked.

"No...you're going to go sleep it off and wake up with a hell of a hangover. Then Monday morning, you're going to get up and go to work like the rest of us and pay rent like a responsible adult," David said.

"Oh, so now you're my father too?" Killian jabbed.

"Maybe that's what you need right now. You may be older than me, but let's face it, I'm more mature," David quipped. Hook had no arguments for that.

"So a job and an apartment is supposed to help me move on?" Hook slurred.

"It's a start," he said.

"And Emma...she'll be happy," he said.

"She will. She'll grow up loved and adored. She'll never feel hunger pangs or feel abandoned. She'll have more family than she'll know what to do with. I know she'll never be to you what she once was, but you can still be a part of the family. You can still be something to her if you wanted," David said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Killian admitted.

"Not now...but maybe someday. And if not, that's okay too. But your answers aren't in a rum bottle," the blonde replied. Hook nodded and made his way up to the got back in the car and drove back home.

* * *

When he entered the house quietly, he heard Snow humming a tune. He recognized it as one she had been humming lately to their children. It was familiar, yet neither of them could exactly put their finger on where it came from.

He walked into the living room and smiled, as he saw her feeding Emma. On the first night they had brought her home after the final battle, she had refused to take a bottle. Since she was still breastfeeding Neal most of the time, she started breastfeeding Emma as well. Neal would take a bottle, so that helped a lot, as he could help with feeding him. But not Emma. She may have been a daddy's girl, but not when it come to feeding time. She only wanted Snow and he was so happy that his wife now had that experience with both their children.

"Hey look...Daddy's home, sweetheart," she cooed, as he sat down beside them and leaned in to kiss her. He then dropped a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Neal's still out, but little Miss Emma is a night owl," she cooed, as she started rubbing her back in slow circles to get a burp. Their little girl grinned at him and he grinned back. She felt like melting at that. Both their children had her husband's smile and it never failed to make her heart soar.

"Did everything go okay?" she asked.

"I think so. I hope I got through anyway," he replied.

"Me too," she said, as she kissed him tenderly, as their baby girl yawned.

"Come on, let's put Princess Emma down and then maybe mommy and daddy can get back to what they were doing earlier," she tempted. He smiled, as they stood up and joined hands, as they took her upstairs to the nursery.


	12. Adventures in Babysitting

**AN: Gyorklady: a babysitting prompt, but this time it's teenage Emma and/or Neal doing the babysitting. You suggested perhaps Lucy, but since I'm kind of waiting to see where season 7 goes, I chose a bit of a different route, but I think you'll still enjoy. Neal is 17 and Emma is 16 ;)**

 **I took a small break from this story to do the 30 day challenge with Baby, It's Snowing Outside, but I managed to get one done on this story before I start the Christmas challenge on Monday. Here are individual responses to reviews on the last chapter:**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope it was a good cry. :)**

 **Guest: You know, I can't control what other people think. I am confident enough in my writing that I doubt it will be construed as creepy. I've never seen Daddy Charming as creepy and I doubt those that do go around reading Charming family one shots with a focus on Daddy Charming. Please leave your discourse out of my review box.**

 **Guest 2: So you have nothing to say about the actual chapter? You just want to complain about the tags? I had Regina tagged, because she had an important part in the set up. It won't let me tag more than four. So you know what, I'll change it and then I guess you'll find something else to complain about.**

 **Nice Guest: I agree, this is the version of season 7! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Austenphile: I agree, it was just like David to put aside his personal feelings and help someone, even if they weren't helping themselves. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you enjoyed it and I could give you some Captain Charming bromance. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **PopPotter777: Well, I'm a Snowing and Charming family fan and so de-aging Emma was something I wanted to explore. I'm not a big Hook prime fan, but tried to sensitive to him in the last chapter. All I can tell you is that there are a million CS stories out there and very few Snowing and Charming family centric stories.**

Perfectly Charmings

Adventures in Babysitting

Charming crossed his arms over his chest and watched his wife fuss over their new baby. After Neal was born and Emma was de-aged, they had discussed growing their family further when Neal and Emma started grade school. They had tried for a while, but with no success and realized that it was possibly not meant to be. They were okay with that, for they had two beautiful children that they loved with all their shared heart.

So when Snow started getting sick in the mornings when Emma and Neal were already in High School, pregnancy was the last thing on her mind. David became incredibly worried, for pregnancy hadn't occurred to him either. They were in their forties, after all.

So when he took her to see Dr. Whale and he confirmed it with a blood test, they were stunned. And then they were overjoyed, despite it being a complete surprise.

Little Ruth was born to them on a warm summer evening and had a doting family surrounding her. It was a great joy for them both to see Emma and Neal hold their baby sister with such awe and reverence. This was one little girl that was going to have the most protective brother and sister ever; a brother and sister with magic no less. Of course, if Emma and Neal's magic was anything to go by, someday their little Ruth would likely have magic as well. There were other true love couples in Storybrooke, but it was evident to most that Snow and Charming had a unique and powerful love that was a tier above other true loves. Even Regina had told them that, for having multiple children born with light magic was an unprecedented thing. There wasn't a set of predetermined rules in this case, even Gold had admitted that.

But none of that really mattered to them. Ruth was born healthy and a week early, a testament to her inheritance of impatience from her mother and siblings or so David joked.

"Mom...we'll be fine. Won't we Ruthie…" Emma cooed, as she held her six-month-old baby sister.

"Yeah Mom and we'll be home so not even Emma can get into that much trouble," Neal teased, earning a glare from the blonde. Snow smiled at them.

"Okay...I get the picture. All the numbers are in your phones and there's money to order pizza in the kitchen," Snow rattled off. David put his arm around her and led her out to the car. It was their first night out together since Ruth's birth and Snow knew they needed this, even if she was having anxiety about being away from their baby.

"Wow...do you think Mom did that when we were babies?" Emma wondered. Neal smirked.

"You know she did. Dad loves to tell those stories," Neal replied, as he went to order them a pizza, while Emma put Ruth down on a blanket with some toys. She was just starting to crawl, but not very well and mostly stayed on the blanket, while a children's movie played on Television.

Once their dinner got there, they put Ruth in her high chair and started feeding her a bit of organic baby food. Living on a farm, their father insisted on pureeing fresh vegetables and making her baby food himself, just as he had done for them as babies. And tonight's selection for Ruth was carrots.

After they were all finished eating, they took Ruth back into the living room and put on a movie. About half way through, the baby began to fuss a little and didn't want a bottle or pacifier. The two teens began to get worried when her fussing became crying and Neal became the target of his baby sister's projectile vomit. Ruth continued to cry, as he changed his shirt and he could see the worry on Emma's face, as he came back.

"She feels warm...feel her," Emma worried, as he put a hand to the baby's forehead.

"Yeah...maybe we should take her temperature," he said, as he hurried to the medicine cabinet and got the ear thermometer. He placed it in the outer canal of the baby's ear and pressed the button. It beeped a few seconds later and he read the results.

"Ninety-nine point two...so slight fever," he replied.

"Should we call Mom and Dad?" Emma asked.

"It's only a slight fever, Em. We should try the baby Motrin first and see if that helps," Neal suggested. The baby fussed, as they fed her the medicine and made a face.

"I know, it doesn't taste good, Ruthie. But it will make you feel better," she said, as she paced with her in her arms, trying to soothe her and then Neal took his turn. She finally started to calm and Emma smiled at her brother.

"You have Dad's touch," she mentioned fondly.

"I don't know...I think her fever just broke. She feels cooler now," he replied, as he sat down beside her. Emma gently brushed her hand through the fine blonde fuzz on the baby's head. Together, they put her in the crib as she slept and grabbed the baby monitor.

Sometime later, they vaguely heard their parents coming in. Her mother was giggling, but that was expected, as they had gone to Aesop's for a date night of challenging their Viking friends, who had practically declared their parents their King and Queen, to knife throwing at a dart board. And then had probably done things neither of them wanted to think about, if the giddiness was anything to go by. They woke up, even as their parents tried to be quiet and greeted them with sleepy grins.

"Hey...how did everything go?" David asked, as Snow was already going to check on the baby.

"Fine...I think Ruthie had a slight fever," Neal said.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"But we gave her the baby Motrin just like Mom showed us and it broke. She's good," Emma added, as they handed him the baby monitor and he viewed his wife checking on the baby on the screen.

"Looks like you two were pretty great," he said, as he hugged them both, as they went up to bed and then went to the nursery, which was in the bedroom next to theirs on the main level.

"I guess I was worried for nothing," Snow mentioned.

"Well...the kids said she might have had a slight fever, but they gave her the baby Motrin just like you showed them and she's fine now," he told her, as he brushed his hand on the baby's head.

"Yeah...she doesn't feel overly warm. I guess they handled it," she said. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on...let's go to bed. I'm sure our little one will be up in few hours for a bottle," he mentioned. She nodded and gently leaned down to press a kiss to Ruthie's head. They joined hands and quietly slipped out of her room and into hers. They had raised two amazing kids together and they would raise another together. And enjoy every single moment of it.


	13. Moments

AN: I kind of took a break from this story, but I hope to get back to it, so if you have a prompt, please send them in! And enjoy this new addition.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Here are individual responses:

 **fantasylover4evr: Thanks! Glad you like my writing so much! I agree, Emma should have gotten a fresh start with her parents.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it! I love when Snowing has more children and if you like that, you'll like this one too. I agree, I don't see them stopping at two.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it! You'll like this one too, because in this, after Ruthie, they get two more little miracles. I agree, Snow would have trouble leaving her babies. Glad you like the reappearance of Snow's Viking gang. :)**

 **SexyStarWarslover: So glad you liked it! Yes, Ruth will be just fine with her big brother and big sister. Ha, yep, date night with the Vikings is the best!**

 **Ragsweas: Thanks! No, Emma does not know about being de-aged. I will see what I can come up with for a one-shot with her finding out. Glad you enjoy these!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I know how that is. I was fourteen when my half-brother was born.**

 **Barratta Jennifer: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

Perfectly Charmings

 **Moments**

Moments. That's what he had once told Emma that it was all about. Moments.

After the curse broke, modern technology wasn't something David gave a lot of thought. Once he had been given false curse memories, the vague knowledge of how this world worked came with that. He didn't really give driving or using a cell phone a second thought. It was like muscle memory. For Snow too, as she had awoke in this world as Mary Margaret Blanchard and all the knowledge needed to function in this land.

Despite the fact that there were some things he missed about their land, that they both missed, they had come to enjoy the conveniences of this world.

Technology especially. Information at your fingertips, instant communication with the people you loved, and modern medicine. Raising two kids made them very grateful for modern medicine, especially. One sick baby was frightening enough, but two had been the scariest thing he was sure they had ever faced. But with easily and readily available medicine, that scary night where both Emma and Neal were running fevers turned out just fine with a bit of over the counter baby fever reducer.

They had both expressed relief and joy that they were on this journey together. And with Storybrooke now a quiet town mostly, they were discovering those joys of raising a family together.

One joy they had discovered was the digital camera. For their first anniversary after the final battle, Regina and Henry had gotten them a digital camera with a photo printer, insisting that they throw the Polaroid in the trash. And it had been the best thing they had done. They soon had albums full of family photos. Snow was content to document every single moment of their babies lives, as was he. And when he stopped to think about it, he marveled at the innovation. He was sure there was no better way to document their lives, until he discovered the camcorder.

"And here we have the two most beautiful babies ever," David said, as he zoomed in on Emma and Neal, who were playing with a few toys in the middle of the living room. He panned up and focused on his wife then, who was watching them from the kitchen.

"And then there is the most beautiful woman ever," he said, as he focused on her. She gave him a look and shied away.

"Charming, no I look awful...I don't even have makeup on," she complained.

"You could never look awful, my darling. You're as beautiful as they day I met you and you always will be," he promised. As always, she felt like melting at him words and smiled at him.

"I hit you with a rock the first time we met," she reminded.

"Still the best thing that's ever happened to me, right up there with marrying you twice and the days our children were born. And then the day we got our second chance with Emma," he said, as she smiled fondly and glanced to their babies again.

"Charming…" she whispered, motioning to the living room. He panned back with the camera and they saw that Neal had pulled himself up onto his legs, while holding onto the sofa.

"That's it buddy…" he encouraged. Snow knelt down.

"That's it baby...come to Mommy," Snow called. He grinned and started to clumsily walk toward her and Snow caught him in her arms.

"Oh baby...you did so good," Snow said, with tears in her eyes.

"Did you get that?" she asked hopefully. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I got it," he confirmed, as Emma babbled up at him.

"Hey Princess...are you going to walk today too?" he cooed. Emma crawled over to the sofa and pulled herself up onto her legs. They waited with bated breath, but she wobbled and fell back onto her diapered rear. She let out a shriek of frustration and he chuckled.

"You'll get it, princess. Neal just has a few months on you," he promised, as he turned off the camera for the day.

* * *

As their lives progressed, David continued to document their lives on film. Every school event, every school program, from Neal's days in little league to Emma's in track and field. To the school programs where Emma played a tooth in the Kindergarten rendition of proper dental hygiene. And the program where Neal played a head of broccoli in the first grade play displaying proper nutrition.

As they got older, David's penchant with the camera annoyed his children a bit, but they would always look upon the memories fondly. And it had become a favorite pastime of him and Snow to curl up together in the evening and occasionally watch one of the videos they had of their babies at various stages. He had never imagined they could document their children's lives like this and so when little Ruth Eva came along and then their surprise twins two years later, Aiden Robert and Carina Rose, they documented every moment of their lives as well.

It had always been David's dream to have a large family and they had thought for a while that such a chance was lost to them. But they had gotten everything they wanted and would never take it for granted. And just as they had documented every moment of Emma and Neal's lives and would continue to do so, they would do the same for their newest arrivals. It didn't matter how crazy things got in a house with two teens and three toddlers, and several pets, Snow and David wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Snow sided up to him, as he filmed their little ones playing in the yard with their older children and she put her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her and pecked her on the lips.

"They're growing so fast…" she mentioned.

"I know...I know it's good that time is moving again, but I wish it would slow down just a bit," he mentioned in return. They knew it wouldn't and someday, they would be empty nesters. But with five children, there wasn't doubt that they would eventually have a house full of grandchildren someday. And they would enjoy every moment from now until then and beyond. Moments...that's what it was all about, after all...


	14. Buried Scars

**AN: Warning: This one deals with some sensitive subject matter with mentions and elusion to sexual abuse, past and present. There is nothing graphic, but consider yourself warned.**

 **A couple of notes: The United Realms came into the existence when Emma and Neal were eight to comply with canon. David and August are still Sheriff and Deputy in Storybrooke, though David is also lead Knight in Regina's court. He and Snow retain their royal titles in her court as Prince and Princess respectively.**

 **When David and August discover that a boy in their town is a possible victim of molestation, it brings up a long buried memory for David that he never told anyone and opens a wound that his family had no ideas about. Inspired by a recent L &O SVU episode. Emma and Neal are nine here.**

Perfectly Charmings

 _Buried Scars_

It started with a really peculiar case of a child harming himself. It was an alarming thing and Archie was immediately called into counsel the young boy. It was especially alarming for Neal, for this boy was one of his friends on his little league team and he was understandably upset by this.

Snow and David had sat him down to talk with him, as Neal didn't understand why his friend had sliced his wrist on purpose. They didn't know either, but knew it could be a multitude of things, including abuse. Neal's friend Tommy came from a good home though and there had never been any signs of abuse there. They both knew that didn't mean something wasn't going on, but Tommy's parents endured all of David and his deputy August's questioning. There had been no hostility from them and only sorrow at why their son had tried to do this. Tommy had been such a happy child one day and in the next, all that had changed. He became depressed and despondent, but neither David nor August found any signs that his home life could be responsible for the change. So let they handed the case over to Archie and Tommy was in therapy, which they all knew was the best thing for him. Tommy was troubled by something and they were confident that Archie could help him.

Unfortunately, it didn't end there. A couple other boys on Neal's team began to act out and there was a clear shift in their demeanors. It was more subtle though than it was with Tommy and the parents had chalked it up to a phase that their boys were going through. Until David happened to make it to one of Neal's practices. He never missed a game, but sometimes his duties at the Sheriff's station didn't always guarantee that he made it to practice.

What he saw could have been nothing had he not had an experience in his own childhood that mirrored this. An experience that he had buried so deeply that not another soul alive knew about it. But seeing coach Ted's hand linger on his son's shoulder brought the memories crashing back; memories that he had thought banished from his memory and he stormed up to the coach with a piercing azure gaze.

"Sheriff…" Ted said, surprised by his presence and it didn't go unnoticed at how quickly he removed his hand from Neal's shoulder.

"Dad!" Neal called excitedly, as he hugged him. David hugged him back fiercely and kissed his head.

"I thought you had patrol?" Neal asked. So that explained it. Ted had only been confident enough to move in on Neal when he was sure his father, the Sheriff, wouldn't be present.

"Everything was pretty quiet, so I got done early," David replied, as he gave Ted a look that told the man that he wouldn't be missing practices from then on.

That's when he began his investigation into coach Ted. He started by telling Archie that he suspected sexual abuse, but that it wasn't happening at home for Tommy. The psychiatrist had his suspicions too, but had yet to get Tommy to admit the abuse and it wasn't something that could be forced. So he stopped by Regina's office next.

"The town Census didn't offer much information on Coach Ted, other than he was a villager back in our land. I just wondered if you might have a bit more insight on who he was," David asked.

"Well...he's one that chose to keep his curse name even after it broke. Here he's Ted Logan and back home he grew up on the Zearing farm. Ted started coaching part time after the curse broke," Regina replied. David's head snapped up.

"What?" he questioned.

"The Zearing farm...did you know it?" she asked.

"It was only the largest, most successful farm in our area. They employed farm hands from all our the villages around us. They...they tried to buy us out once," he replied, as he got really quiet.

"David…" Regina said.

"I have to go," he replied quickly, as he hurried out. But being a victim of abuse herself, Regina knew something was off and immediately started digging into the records she had on the Zearing farm from their homeland. And just a little bit of research yielded startling results that made her pick up the phone.

"Snow...it's Regina. I think your husband needs you right now,"

* * *

When Snow got to the station, she saw her husband staring into the interrogation room with piercing eyes. She recognized Neal's coach as the man in the room and felt the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify, as she watched August interrogate him.

"David…" she called and he turned to her. His expression nearly broke her half heart, for she had never seen him so lost. Gently, she put her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. They didn't need words, as usual, and he took the comfort in her. For once she didn't push, because she knew he would finally talk when he was ready. They didn't have secrets anymore and this was just one that she knew he had buried so deeply that he never expected it to surface again. But now that it had...he would tell her.

"When I was nine...old man Zearing's wife passed away. He had two sons and a daughter. I remember Gary...he was the oldest. He was a teenager when his mother died," David said, indicating the coach in the interrogation room.

"A few months after she died, his father started to take an interest in my mother. They started seeing each other. He told me that if he married my mother, then we'd all be one big happy family. That Mom and I wouldn't struggle anymore and that we'd always have enough to eat. It sounded like a pretty great thing to me," he said, as she saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"He started spending a lot of time at our farm and one night, he came up into the loft where I slept," he confessed. Snow's heart broke for him.

"He got into bed with me and started touching me. He said that this was how father's showed their son's how much they loved them. And since I didn't have a father, I didn't know that wasn't true," he said dejectedly. She squeezed his hand.

"But I got lucky, because my Mom came up and caught him that first night, before he...before he could go any further," he continued.

"I'd never seen her so mad...I thought she was going to kill him. Instead, she chased him out and told him if he ever set foot on our farm again that she'd tell everyone what he was and what he tried to do to me. It would have ruined him, so he never set foot on our farm again. Looks like his son is a chip off the old block though," he said bitterly.

"Oh Charming…" she said, as she put her arms around him and held him.

"I buried it and moved on...but I know it stuck with me. It was why I used to think I'd never be more than a scared shepherd boy. I probably would have ended up a slave to Bo Peep if it hadn't been for Anna. She finally managed to get me to believe that I didn't have to be someone's victim," he confessed.

"And then you saw Ted put his hand on Neal's shoulder…" she realized. He nodded.

"It all came crashing back and it felt like it was happening all over again, except to my son and I have never been more terrified than I was when I realized what had happened to Neal's friends," he added, as he sniffed.

"It could have been Neal...or Emma even…" he cried, as Snow hugged him fiercely.

"But you recognized it and stopped it. He's not going to hurt any children ever again," she assured, as August came out. David wiped his tears.

"He's refusing to talk and says he wants a lawyer," he said.

"Figures. He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong, because his father probably did it to him," David replied.

"Can we arrest his father?" August asked. David shook his head.

"Old man Zearing is dead...he died before the curse. He was found beaten to death in the field shortly before I left the farm to replace my brother. The story always was that he crossed Bo Peep, but maybe someone else knew what he was and decided to stop him for good," David replied, as he looked at the man through the window.

"I doubt we'll ever know and he can have his lawyer. But we have victims and now that we can promise that they'll be safe...I think with Archie's help, they'll finally tell us what he did," he replied.

In the end, Tommy and the other boys confessed what the coach had done to them and he was sentenced. The United Realms Justice system sentenced him to life in prison and he would never be a threat again. He had left a scar on these boys though, just like his father had left a scar on David, though not nearly as severe as these young boys had. But David was confident that with Ted going to prison that it was a cycle that would finally be broken. And while the scars would always be there for everyone effected, they would heal in time with love.


End file.
